


Season 6 Speculations and 1 shots

by Scentsationalhands



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentsationalhands/pseuds/Scentsationalhands
Summary: This will be several 1 shots of what I think may happen come October.Spoilers from SD comic Con.1st chapter is pure spec questions to have a place to discuss in comments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spec on who is Vigilante

Okay, so seriously this first chapter is just the points I want to discuss. I will have follow up chapters that put the speculations into story form.

1- who is Vigilante?

They told us last season he would be back this season and it is always Arrow style for the masked actor to be someone else already on the show in some other capacity. That stumped me for a minute because I don't think it can be anyone who it was because I didn't think any current regular characters. 

So it has to be:  
A male character we would recognize  
A "good guy" from the best who has become jaded with the system and taken justice into his own hands.  
Can't know Arrow's identity  
And lastly, he has to be alive

I would say he needed training, but just as chase got his training since season one, vigilante could have gotten his training after his character left the show.

So I only have 1 name that strikes me as who could be Vigilante. It's a season 2 character. I have to go back and see if he died off or faded out of the show.

Anyone have any guesses? I will post the name of my guess in the comments shortly.

Next chapter will be an actual story. A funeral from the Island explosion.


	2. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 6 spec. Major charchter death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash fic/drabble written in less than 20 minutes as a means of wrapping my head around what I think might happen next season.
> 
> No time for a beta, any mistakes are mine.

"Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die."

She reread the gravestone over and over.

In a way, it was true. In her experience no one ever truly dies. And not just because of the multiverse or the Lazarus pit, but because memories keep people alive.

His fatherly advice had a lasting effect. His moral compass had a lasting effect. His forgiveness. His sacrifice.

"It's not fair" she whispered as a single tear ran down her face.

Oliver choked back his own emotions as he answered, "no, it's really not."

Felicity let out a small sob, she tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. Her mother stood next to her holding her hand, outwardly crying while silently thanking the man for his sacrifice. Felicity was back in the wheel chair temporarily. A broken femur and two more damaged vertibrae left them unsure of how well she would walk in the future. But for now she was alive because of this man. He threw himself on top of her as the bombs went off in succession, he took the brunt of the shrapnel. He sacrificed himself for her.

His dying words were whispered as though he was speaking to someone else. Asking for Donna's forgiveness. He apologized for the booze and thanked her for showing him love again. He seemed to realize what was happening then and made eye contact with Felicity. He told her she had become like a daughter to him and he needed her to do 3 things for him. 1-Dont give up, survive this Island and don't let this Island take her soul like it had done to Sara and Oliver for so long 2- Forgive Oliver and get her happily ever after, life is too short not to be with the one you love. 3 Tell Sara he loves her, to continue her good work,and to not try to change this. This was his time and he is ready to go as long as it means she survives. That his sacrifice means something.

She looked to Sara, unable to say anything, just as Sara read the gravestone aloud again.

"Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die."

"It's not fair! I have died over and over again and kept coming back. Now I can travel through time and in less than a year my sister and my father have died and I can't do anything about it. He is here, he did die, and I couldn't do anything to fix it."

Donna put her hand on Sara's shoulder. "Sara, he loved you. That's the part of him that didn't die. He lives on in the things he was able to do. He helped Rene get his daughter back, helped save William, and he sacrificed himself so my baby could live. It's not fair, it's not right, but it was right for him. He always told me the most important thing in his life was you and your sister. That a parent should never have to feel the loss of a child. He saved 3 people from that loss that day and I know it's not fair, but I will be eternally grateful."

They stood a little longer. The team said their goodbyes and left one by one. William hadn't said a word the whole time. It was his second funural since returning from the Island. Oliver seemed intent on being here until the blonde was ready to go, so at first he stood between Oliver and Felicity. Then Donna had pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. Just like she had done when he had met her,  
"I know you don't want someone new in your life right now, I know you just want your mom. But you have me anyway, I'll be your grandma soon. And while I can't bake you cookies without burning down the house, I can give you love, and lots of ice cream." He's sure he didn't say anything at the time, but the hug had helped a lot. And she was doing it again.  
Felicity and Donna were among the first to leave Quentin's grave, taking William with them to Samantha's grave and waiting there for Oliver to be done.

When everyone had left besides Oliver and Sara, she read it out load one last time,  
"Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die."

"It's not fair Ollie. He's gone. I keep coming back to life and live outside of time, I thought that damn Island was done taking things from me! But no. He's gone. Nyssa's gone. That crazy doppelganger is running around with Laurels face. When will the Universe finally be done kicking me while I'm down."

With that she collapsed into his arms and cried, really cried, for the first time in a long time.

When there were no more tears her and Oliver went their separate ways, him to check on his son and her back to the shop with Nate and Ray, back to work fixing time. Back to finding human punching bags to ease her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I think Quentin will die on the Island. I am almost positive he will die protecting someone else and that black siren will see it happen. It will fuel her hatred of team Arrow that much more.
> 
> Also quite certain Samantha will die and William will wish he had never met Oliver. I'm thinking the parenting arc with Oliver/William will be a big part of the first episodes before the crossover and then introducing William to the flash and having Barry tell William Oliver was why/how he became a hero will be a big break thru.


End file.
